battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ThatGenericName/New BSCN Members Read This
NOTE: Page under construction, will be properly Formatted Soon, if not formatted. Ok so, there's been suddenly a bunch of new members, that's why I'm creating this. So here are the key rules, etc. to remember for newbies. Rules to remember Roleplay Rules 1): Do not Godmod. Godmodding is when you for example, make a ship with only 1 hull block, Say it flies, Has a death Lasors that can destroy everything, and has some fart gas (cough cough Khoi, jk) that makes it invisible. Here is a lighter example of Godmodding: you make a small vanilla destroyer than can survive 10 D-Day Cannon Rounds (see below) and take no damage, and has an Railgun that can kill a ship with a high toughness in 1 or 2 hits. Other forms of Godmodding is Number-Spamming, where you take a massive 2km long ship that has 3 Million toughness, and say you make 300 of them/minute. 2): Respect other Navies. You can say you hate them in RP with RP characters, but don't be constantly doing it, or send a 20 minute long transmission saying you hate the recieving navy, or go and pee on their flag in front of their leaders. 3): Do not kill other people's RP characters without their permission. You are not allowed to kill someone's character without their permission. This only means the person who attacked a RP Charactor can't say he died, that way, people will not be able to get someone banned by his attack caused an RP Charactor to die. 4): Do not metagame. Keep your knowledge separate from your character's knowledge. For example, if Zerstorer hides his shoes inside a closet in a apartment no one else is in, Beowulf cannot go and take the shoes because Beowulf did not see, and therefore he has no knowledge of the action. You may have seen the post, but your character did not see the post about Zerstorer hiding his shoes. (Taken from the RoE.) 5): Capital ships. Capital ships cannot be killed/destroyed in one shot (first RP Post engaging it) General Rules 1): Do not insult other people's ships, no matter how bad or ugly it is, respect the ship. 2): Respect other members, epically admins. For example, let's say I am a new member and I'm looking at Owl's ships, most of his ships are weak although cool looking. I do not just start spamming his wall/pages/navies saying his ships suck. And NEVER insult an admin as they have the power to ban you. 3):Never threaten someone. (This rule is ignored IC unless it's painfully obvious it's extending OOC) 4): No Swearing or Racism. Racism will likely lead to Instaban while Uncensored swearing will lead to a warning. 5): You are not allowed to make a Navy/Fleet/Rogue ship until you have been Active for 1 FULL month, so while your waiting, go make friends, Join a navy, get familiar with the rules. Other Things to remember Role play 1): Know the opponent ship's strength. If you have a vanilla ship with 2000 toughness and 3 46cm guns, and you are going up against a Hansa flying ship with over 3 million toughness and 200 2040mm guns, the Vanilla ship cannot kill the Hansa ship in only a few hits, It will take around 500 meanwhile the Hansa ship would probably be able to one shot the Vanilla ship. Same with SWC ship VS Hansa ship, as SWC Weapons and Armour are extremely Underpowered compared to the Hansa Weapons and Armour. 2): Surface ships are unlikely to hit flying ships flying over 2km. 3): You are allowed to increase the size of your flying ship up to 2x it's original size, but that will make the ship be impossible to have more than 1 ship active and in working order at the same time, you also can't be in process of making a second ship while there is a first ship active. This is to prevent 8km long ships (RP length) from flying around destroying everything. 3): Space Stations. Space stations size can be increased to extreme sizes, if the size is reasonable according to the Navy's production capabilities and if it is logical for it to exist at that size and flies IG, examples are the Overlord Command Station in UAC(10km in RP), and the Icarus Station in Prometheus(12km long in RP) 4): Navy Rules. These are probably the most important rules, Each navy usually have their own rules that every member has to follow, if you do not follow them, it is only your fault if you get the boot from a leader in the navy. 5): RP Weapons. These are weapons that are not available in game (for example, a laser cannon). It is very important you understand the powers and useage of these weapons. These weapons also needs to following known physics and theoretical physics. However, just because it does break known and theoretical physics doesn't mean they are instantly allowed in RP. You must notify an admin and other members of the wiki if you are developing a weapon never developed before. This is due to anti god-tech rules that prevents the heavy unbalance of RP. Not in RP Terms to remember: *OOC: Out of Character *IC: In Character *BSC: Battleship Craft *SWC: Shin Wei Chou Mod, a mod for Battleship Craft that you can download, which adds a few new things. *Hansa: Hansa Mod, a mod for Battleship Craft that you can download, which adds new things. *RP: Roleplay *Neo-Earth: An Earth like planet in RP. *Tungsten Rod: A projectile usually dropped from space, onto Earth. The explosion created from the kinetic energies is like that of a nuke, just without the radioactivity. *Fleet Ship: A ship in multiple pieces, made to look like a group of ships are sailing together. *Flying Ship: A ship that flies. *MCM: Mega Cruise Missile. A term used by some Hansa users for the giant 5x5x5 VLS cruise missile in the Hansa mod (labelled in-game as ICBMs). *Doomsday Cannon: A giant cannon included in the Hansa Mod that shoots 2000cm shells. Actually called Devastator in-game. *MAC: Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, a weapon used only in Roleplay that, as its name says, it accelerates a projectile to a very high speed, capable of penetrating a large amount of armor *Barge: A term used in some BSC groups, usually to describe very large and very flat ship, armed with several cannons. *Super-Warship: A ship armed with several guns, speed, and armor. They range from barges to trimarans, to battleship hulled ships. *Laser Cannon: A RP-only cannon which fires a massive laser. Also called a Wave Motion Gun. 2): Rogue stuff is only 1 ship, not a fleet. ---- Note: This is basically the RoE except the only important rules and more in-depth on the rules. Category:Blog posts